thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Blake (E2)
Brian Blake is a main character and a former antagonist in KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. He was the leader of a community known as Woodbury, where he had previously assumed the title of "The Governor". Brian is also the uncle of David, Carlton, and Christopher Armando. Brian serves as the primary antagonist of Season 5, and the second major antagonist of the series. After the war against Westchester Manor and the Stable, Brian is one of the only members of Woodbury to make it out alive. With no more inhabitants, he abandons the community and seeks out shelter elsewhere. Two years later, he is a prominent member and co-leader of a survival group alongside Mike Andrews, and is shown to express immense regret for his past actions. Personality Brian is a genuine, emotion-driven, and nevertheless calculating individual. He is brave, responsible, and upfront, enforcing his leadership qualities to emphasize his position as the leader of Woodbury. Normally, he is beneficial, but thorough, willing to trust strangers as long as they allow him to completely observe them first and run background checks. Brian is incredibly smart and is able to pick up on small details others may not notice, allowing him to have a better idea of if someone he is talking to is lying. However, after the death of his nephew and right-hand, David, Brian's emotions get the better of him, and he becomes a very bitter and vengeful man, taking in Brian's lies and becoming fueled with the ideas of destruction. During this time, he antagonizes Westchester Manor and the survivors inside, planning to eradicate them to "save" his other nephew, Christopher. This side of Brian is far more direct, cunning, and ruthless, as shown when he makes a deal with the manor survivors for them to leave in exchange for their hostage, Ben, only for Brian to backstab them and decapitate Ben after the deal is made. Two years after the war, despite believing he has avenged his fallen family, Brian expresses extreme regret for his actions during the war, and wishes the war never happened, and he knew deep down they must've been good people. As a sign of personal redemption, Brian is even shown trading with random survivors on the road, not even holding them at gunpoint, to express his ideas for cooperation. He even states that if he ever encountered the manor survivors again, if any of them are still alive, he would apologize to them, and accept that they would probably kill him anyways. Inspiration "He's the Governor from the comics. What else do you want me to say? Only difference is his storyline. He has a MASSIVELY different story arc in Edition Two, compared to the comic series." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brian has killed: *Benjamin Hill *Dawn *Jane *Peter Owens *Maria Oxford (Alive) *Jacob Barley *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Appearances Trivia *Brian is directly adapted from his comic series counterpart. **The creator had this to say about the inclusion of this character: "I actually had Brian appear as a character in the way way way original draft of 'Alone And Forsaken', back when that was a thing. Considering the story aspects, even though this is a direct inclusion from the original series, I couldn't pass this up. In this story, the Woodbury plot line has a far bigger part than it did in the original comics; and that's saying something. Brian will be exceedingly important, and not how you may expect. His actions may surprise even long time Walking Dead fans." *Brian is the second antagonist to renounce their antagonistic ways and redeem themselves, the first being Madela DuBois. *It is confirmed in Episode 56 that Brian and Mike have been leading their camp for a year, having met halfway through the two-year timeskip. Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters (E2) Category:Characters (E2) Category:Season 3 Characters (E2) Category:Season 4 Characters (E2) Category:Season 5 Characters (E2) Category:Antagonists (E2) Category:Primary Antagonists (E2) Category:Woodbury Survivors (E2) Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Season 6 Characters (E2) Category:Former Antagonists (E2)